


The Boy Next Door

by Novoklaine



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Blaine Anderson, BadBoy!Blaine, Eventual Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, F/M, Klaine, M/M, Multi, highschool klaine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novoklaine/pseuds/Novoklaine
Summary: Blaine is quite literally the boy next door. When the Anderson family move in next door, Kurt isn't all too happy about it. The new badboy in Lima is starting to shake things up and Kurt can't help but have an attraction toward him. He never thought in a million years that the misunderstood boy he sees every day from his bedroom window would feel the same way. (Badboy!Blaine)*** ON HIATUS ***
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 26
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!
> 
> My other story on here -Of Blackbird and Bowties-is still ongoing but it will obviously be a long while before it is complete, so I thought I'd post a fic that I wrote a while back!
> 
> There may be a sequel to it if all goes well, so far there are 9 Chapters done and dusted and I think this will be about 14-16 long but we will see how we go!
> 
> Please let me know what you think of the story, I always love to know what my lovely readers are thinking!

**Chapter 1**

"Hummel, have you ever wanted to make out with me?"  
  
Kurt looked up from his tattered copy of Pride and Prejudice and gave Santana a deep frown, resisting the urge to close his book and smack her across the head with it.  
  
"No. Not once. Ever"   
  
"Because you're gay, right?" she pressed on and Kurt tightened his grip around his book.   
  
"Does it look like it?"  
  
"100 percent"  
  
"Then yes Santana, I'm gay"  
  
The boy went back to his reading, not really interested in what the girl was harping on about. Most lunches Santana would pose a strange and usually offensive question to someone in the group, and today must have been Kurt’s turn. Normally the conversations that stemmed from Santana’s odd and frequent questioning wasn't even worth listening to, so that's why Kurt always brought a book to read. It passed the time and gave him a few extra points with the English teacher, Mr Turner (who happened to be extremely cute and under the age of 25, which Kurt found to be a bonus) and it meant he could just relax and let his friends babble away, whilst still feeling like he was a part of the group.  
  
Today however, the questioning seemed to be stopped short when Puck and Sam took their seats at the table, both looking a little rocked.

“What happened to you boys? Did you finally get caught finger blasting each other in the boy’s locker room?” Santana smirked happily and pointed an accusatory carrot stick in their direction, and Kurt's eyes flickered up at the comment. He let himself study the boy with the Mohawk for a moment before he his eyebrows rose.  
  
Puck didn’t appear to be scared or shocked or coming down from a post-orgasm high, as Santana so often insinuated.  
  
No, he was in awe.  
  
"Oh my God. Dude… you should have been there" Sam breathed as Mercedes looked at him, stabbing lettuce absently with her fork. Finn hurried over to the table and pressed a quick kiss to Rachel's cheek before he sat down.  
  
"Are we telling the gym story?" he asked, arm draping over the girl’s shoulder. She blushed and looked up from her sheet music for the first time since she’d sat down at the table 15 minutes ago.  
  
"What happened in gym?"  
  
"Sam was just getting to it. Come on Trouty Mouth, spit it out" Santana hummed and Brittany nodded from her place beside her.  
  
"Please. I want to know if Coach Beiste actually has magical horns" she beamed, and Kurt simply rolled his eyes.  
  
"No one cares if someone scored a touch up in football, okay?" He began and closed his eyes when all the boys looked at him with frowns.  
  
"Touchdown!"

Kurt raised a hand to silence the mob.  
  
"Whatever. It's just always the same stuff. Mike did this or Finn did that- we understand you guys like football and you're good at it but maybe try broadening your horizons a little, gain some knowledge about what we'd like to hear" Kurt sighed and Rachel turned to look at him with large, brown eyes as the boys tried their hardest to process what Kurt had said.  
  
"I like to hear about it" Rachel began to protest but Santana simply scoffed.  
  
"No, you like to listen to how your frankenteen stumbles around a field. Somehow it's a turn on for you" she shrugged and Rachel proceeded to blush furiously, Puck interrupting her before she could come up with anything to say in response.  
  
"No dude, you'll like this one. It's about Karofsky" Puck started and Kurt closed his book quickly, spinning around in his seat to look at him.  
  
"Noah-" he breathed and Mercedes frowned on his behalf.  
  
"Puck, you know we don't talk about that jackass for a reason…"  
  
"No! No, it's good! He got beaten up! Well - punched in the face" Sam smiled and Mike nodded enthusiastically as Tina gasped from her place on his lap.  
  
"Okay, hold up a second. Karofsky got punched? In the face? Who's crazy enough to do that y'all?" Artie asked and Kurt internally swore to put an end to his language, but for now he was actually interested in this story.  
  
"Go on…" he breathed and Puck grinned in response.  
  
"Okay, so we were in the middle of gym and there's this new guy. Kinda small, but he packs one hell of a lot in the bicep region" Puck exclaimed and Santana rolled her eyes.  
  
"We aren't asking for a profile on the guy, get to the good stuff!" she huffed and Kurt nibbled on his lower lip, sitting back a little in his chair. Dave Karofsky was an asshole, and of course he was glad that someone had finally put him in his place, but he didn't really need another Neanderthal roaming the halls of McKinley High. He already had enough to deal with as it were. He looked at Sam who had now taken over from Puck's story.  
  
"Okay, so Karofsky was acting all high and mighty as usual and we were playing dodge ball in the second half of the period and the new guy was sort of just standing there and Karofsky thought it would be funny to throw a ball at his head. The guy didn't even say a word. He just walked over to Karofsky and socked him right in the jaw" Sam grinned as if it was the best thing he'd ever witnessed and Finn nodded so enthusiastically that Kurt thought he was going to pull his neck out.  
  
"Yeah, Coach had him suspended for the day so he went home, but it was really cool. Karofsky looked like he wanted to cry" he grinned and Kurt unfolded his arms from his chest and sat up a little straighter in his chair.  
  
"He sounds like a jerk."  
  
Confused faces turned towards him and for a moment or two there was silence before Rachel was the first to speak up.

"Kurt… we all know Karofsky is a jerk –“  
  
"No." Kurt sighed and bit his lip, looking at his friend. "The new guy"  
  
There was silence for a moment before everyone started talking all at once.  
  
"Are you kidding me? -"  
  
"He punched him in the face! -"  
  
"Dude! He's amazing! -”  
  
"He punched him in the face! -"  
  
"Kurt? Are you feeling okay? Did you hear what Sam said? -"  
  
"In the face! -"  
  
"Alright!" Kurt cried and the table fell silent. The boy sighed and grabbed his bag off the floor, slipping his book into it, looking up as he stood.  
  
"I'm not saying Karofsky didn't deserve it, but any guy who's just arrived and doesn't know a person, and goes and punches them in the face for getting hit with a dodge ball in a game of dodge ball… they don't sit right in my books" he shrugged his bag onto his shoulder and Rachel sighed.  
  
"Kurt…"  
  
"I'm going to go home. I have study period next anyway. I'll see you guys tomorrow in Glee club" he sighed and slipped his bag over his shoulder, letting his lips curve into the smallest of smiles before he headed toward the exit of the cafeteria. It wasn't like he was upset that Karofsky was hurt. Not at all. If anything, he was really glad. But the fact that this mysterious new boy had done that… it made him curious, happy, scared and excited all at the same time. He heard his friends start to talk again as he left, blocking them out as he headed down the hallway.  
  
One more year.  
  
Kurt had one more year in this place and then he'd finally be free. Free to go where he pleased, do what he pleased. He knew one thing for sure, and that was that he wasn't going to spend one second longer than he had to in backwards Lima, Ohio.  
  
He drove home with his music turned up high, humming along to the lovely vocals of Pink as he turned onto his street. A frown set on his face when he saw his Dad standing out on their lawn, talking to a man he'd never seen before. Kurt cut the engine and climbed out of the car, looking over to where his father stood at the edge of their front lawn.  
  
"Hey kiddo. Come meet our new neighbour." Burt waved him over and Kurt slid his bag onto his shoulder again and walked to stand beside his Dad, giving the other man a small smile.  
  
"Hi," he breathed and let his eyes quickly scan him over. “Kurt Hummel”.

He reached out his hand and was not at all surprised by the firm grip he was met with.

“Daniel Anderson” the man responded, letting go of Kurt’s hand after a few moments. He was rather tall with salt and pepper hair, eyes a deep brown. He smiled at Kurt, the corners of his eyes wrinkling a little as he did.  
  
"Daniel and his family just moved in over the weekend. Which you'd know if you were ever home on the weekends" Burt chuckled and Kurt sighed, resisting the urge to roll his eyes due to their current company.  
  
"I'm sorry for having a life, Dad" he muttered and Daniel Anderson laughed lightly.  
  
"My eldest says that all the time. He's off in LA right now though, so I suppose it's one less mouth to feed." He chuckled and Kurt looked behind him at the large house he'd grown up next to. It was big, really big. It was the biggest on the street and it hadn't been occupied in about 5 years. Kurt had the perfect view into the house from his bedroom window, and more often than not he would sit there and try to imagine what if might be like if someone moved in. Perhaps they'd finally make use of the large room with the chandelier, and gorgeous wooden flooring. He knew it was odd, to look into an abandoned home and wish that someone would come along and make it lively again, but he did it anyway.  
  
Kurt looked then to the driveway and found a large van there, filled with boxes. Daniel followed his gaze.  
  
"Took three trips to get all the stuff here" he chuckled and Kurt blinked, looking back to the man.  
  
"Sorry?" he asked and Daniel smiled.  
  
"You were looking at the van. It took us three trips, here and back to Westerville to get all the stuff here" he smiled and Kurt nodded, Burt chuckling.  
  
"At least it's not too long of a journey" he hummed and Daniel sighed.  
  
"It sure can seem long when you have four kids in the back, all singing along to Katy Perry at the top of their little lungs. And then you have a moody teen who won't stop complaining about how hungry he is the entire way." He chuckled and straightened up his shirt. Something moved in the doorway of the large house and Kurt turned his gaze to see exactly what it was.  
  
"Ah, speaking of moody teenagers, here's my third eldest" Daniel smiled and waved the figure over.  
  
Kurt felt his stomach do a small backflip and his cheeks flush warm as a boy walked out of the doorway towards where they stood, a tiny smile on his lips.  
  
This boy was gorgeous as far as Kurt was concerned. He looked nothing like Mr Anderson, not at all. His skin was flawless and tanned, almost caramel which Kurt absolutely loved. His hair was a mass of unruly black curls that seemed to poke out as if the boy had just woken up- Kurt thought this was incredibly sexy. Then there were his eyes, oh sweet lord his eyes. Kurt glanced at them and he had to look away out of fear that he'd actually make a noise. They were a brilliant hazel, striking and somewhat cold, but they made Kurt's skin tingle with a strange warmth that he really wasn’t used to feeling when he wasn’t watching old Johnny Depp movies.  
  
Needless to say, Kurt thought this boy was very, very attractive.  
  
"Blaine, this is Mr Hummel and his son, Kurt" Daniel smiled and Burt held out his hand towards the young man with a smile on his face.  
  
"Just Burt" he nodded and the boy shook his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you, sir" Blaine smiled a little and gave Kurt a nod. Kurt swallowed and Daniel looked to his son.  
  
"I thought you were at school" he frowned a little and Blaine shrugged.  
  
"I was." He said simply and Burt frowned too.  
  
"Yeah… why are you home so early kid?" He turned to his son and Kurt looked at him with a practiced innocence.  
  
"I have a study period. I prefer to study at home, it's quieter" he smiled a little and Blaine nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Me too." He smirked a little at Kurt, who looked down at his feet for a moment in order to avoid looking into those stupidly stunning eyes.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to go and… study" he breathed and nodded before he hurried off inside, the three men continuing to talk on the lawn.  
  
Kurt hurried up to his room and dropped his bag on the floor, closing his door behind him. He collapsed onto his bed and closed his eyes tightly.  
  
It wasn't often that he felt so extremely attracted to a guy. The first time it happened was when he was watching Nightmare on Elm Street with Mercedes back in his freshman year. One minute he'd been watching the screen and enjoying the popcorn when suddenly he'd been overcome with a rush of heat and his stomach flipped and his palms got sweaty and all he could do was stare at the lovely creature on the television screen. That was how he'd developed his crush on Johnny Depp.  
  
He sighed and let his eyes open to stare up at his cream coloured ceiling. This boy was his neighbour, and he was probably as straight as a pole, whereas Kurt was about as straight as a roundabout. He sat up and spun around a little, so he was facing his window, squinting to look out and across to the next house like he usually did. He was stunned to find that after two days of him being away, the room had changed.  
  
It now had grey pinstriped walls instead of the lovely soft cream ones it used to bear, posters hung up of bands Kurt didn't recognise. There was now a large king-sized bed in there, stacked with pillows. His eyes found the chandelier which, to his happiness, seemed to have been cleaned and still in use. He sighed a little and kept on staring until he noticed the door open in the room and Blaine walked into his eye line. He had his back to the boy, staring at a large pin up board on the wall. Kurt allowed himself to stare at Blaine for a moment before he rushed forward and pulled his curtains closed. He let out a soft breath, cheeks flushing a brilliant pink before there was a small knock on his bedroom door.  
  
"Decent!" he called and resumed his position on his bed, looking toward the door as Burt entered.  
  
"Hey kiddo." Burt smiled and stepped into the room, hands immediately dipping into his jacket pockets. Kurt nodded and looked at his Dad, waiting for him to start talking.  
  
"So, new neighbours huh? Blaine seems like a good kid" Burt hummed and rocked back a little on his heels. Kurt simply nodded.  
  
"Daniel said he needed a job, so I offered him a job down at the shop. He'll be there every Tuesday, Thursday and Friday" he hummed and Kurt blinked at his father.  
  
"What?" he asked, unsure if he'd heard right.  
  
"I figure I need another set of hands since you keep blowing me off for that Glee club of yours" he chuckled and Kurt rolled his eyes.  
  
"Come on Dad, you have Finn. And you have Paul and Gary and Steve…" he started, and Burt raised a hand to silence him.  
  
"I know, I'm only kidding. Having Blaine around with help. Besides, we need new friends" he smiled and didn't miss the look of confusion on his son’s face.  
  
"You and me, we've been alone for a long time Kurt. It might be nice to have some new neighbours who aren't trying to kill us or set their dogs on us" he smiled, and Kurt cracked a smile. The Leighton household was on the other side of their home, and they rarely discussed that family. It was for the best.  
  
"I suppose you're right" Kurt muttered and Burt grinned.  
  
"I'm always right kid"  
  
Kurt scoffed and Burt stood in his doorway for a few more moments.  
  
"I'm gonna go get some Chinese food. Want anything?" he asked, and Kurt shook his head.  
  
"No. I'll just have that leftover salad I made you for lunch"   
  
"Alright kiddo. See you soon" he smiled and left, closing his son's door slowly behind him. Kurt bit his lip and fell back against his pillows, closing his eyes once more. At least there was a bright side to his day. He'd met a very attractive boy. And that was good in anyone's books.  
  


* * *

  
  
Kurt set off for school the next day, only to find that his car wouldn't start.  
  
"Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me" he breathed and climbed out, lifting up the bonnet to take a look. His Dad was already at work and he didn't have time to try and find the problem, not if he wanted to get to class on time. He sighed in defeat and was about to go and grab his bag and call Mercedes for a ride when he turned and let out a gasp.  
  
There stood Blaine, dressed in tight fitting black skinny jeans and a plain white shirt, black leather jacket over the top. He grinned at Kurt and the boy swallowed.  
  
"Uh… hi" he breathed and Blaine smirked.  
  
"Car trouble?" he mused and cocked his head to one side, Kurt nodding, trying his hardest not to blush but it was proving rather difficult because -oh my god- could those jeans be any tighter?  
  
"I can look at it for you" Blaine continued to smirk and Kurt shook his head.  
  
"No… no I. I already did. I just… I'm gonna be late" he sighed and chose to look down at his feet. His feet didn't make him blush.  
  
Blaine grinned and shoved his hands into his pockets.  
  
"I could drive you"  
  
Kurt's head snapped up and he blinked at the boy.  
  
"I… really?"  
  
He was a little shocked. People never normally spoke to him. Not boys. Especially not boys who looked as good as Blaine did.  
  
"Sure. If you don't mind the mess." He hummed and Kurt bit his lip.  
  
"Yeah… okay. Thank you" he breathed and moved to collect his bag out of the car. Blaine shrugged and pulled his keys out of his pocket, walking over to the small black car that was parked at the side of the road.  
  
"It's not too shabby" he smiled and Kurt climbed inside the car, settling a little into the leather passenger seat.  
  
"It's really nice."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
With that Blaine started the engine and pulled away, Kurt playing with the strap on his bag. They were silent for a good minute or two before Blaine clicked his tongue.  
  
"You go to McKinley, right?" he asked, and Kurt nodded.  
  
"Yep. Unfortunately.” he sighed, and Blaine let out a soft chuckle.  
  
"Oh don't worry. I feel the same way. I feel the same way about school in general" he chuckled and turned the radio on, twisting the dial down a little so the music only played in the background. Kurt nodded and bit his lip again.  
  
"So… you moved here… from where?" he asked gently as Blaine turned onto the same road as the school.  
  
"Westerville. So like… two hours away?" Blaine hummed and smiled. "God, we do not live far from school do we. Why don't we just walk?" he asked, and Kurt looked at him.  
  
"It’s winter. It rains" he sighed, and Blaine shrugged.  
  
"A little rain never killed anyone. Get an umbrella" he shrugged, and Kurt cracked a small smile.  
  
"I suppose"  
  
They sat in silence once again as Blaine parked the car, cutting the engine.  
  
"So, Kurt. I'll make you a deal" the boy grinned and turned to look at his neighbour. Kurt looked up once he'd taken his seatbelt off and raised his brow.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I'll drive you home, if you show me where English is" Blaine grinned and Kurt nodded.  
  
"Okay, sounds good" he smiled and both boys climbed out of the car. Blaine walked around to Kurt's side and they walked in silence toward the school. Kurt was about to ask what classes Blaine had for the rest of the day when he saw Sam and Puck walking toward him.  
  
"Kurt… dude I thought you were upset about the whole Karofsky thing" Sam frowned and Blaine stared at both of the boys, stopping when Kurt did. Kurt felt a little happy that Blaine waited for him, but he frowned at his friends.  
  
"What are you going on about?" he asked as he slid the bag strap a little higher on his shoulder. Not really wanting to talk about the boy this early on in the day.  
  
"You seemed upset yesterday… we had no idea you knew the guy" Puck sighed and Kurt sighed.  
  
"I honest don't know what you mean" he shrugged and Blaine stepped forward.  
  
"Karofsky. Is he the asshole who threw a ball at my head?" he asked kindly and Kurt looked up at Blaine.  
  
"You… you're the guy who punched him?" he asked and Blaine nodded causally.  
  
"Sure." He smiled, though it slowly faded when he saw the look of absolute annoyance on Kurt’s face. Great. He lived next to the guy who thought it was fun to go around and bully people. The very attractive boy who thought it was fun to go around and bully people.  
  
Kurt sighed gently and Sam and Puck looked at him as if expecting an explanation.  
  
"English is at the end of the hall on the right. I'll walk home" he breathed before he turned and headed toward the building, leaving his two friends and Blaine behind. The new boy looked stunned and Kurt didn't look back.  
  
He didn't need another bad thing in his life. Not now. Not ever. And if that meant staying clear of Blaine Anderson, then that's what he would do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the lovely response to this story.
> 
> I quite enjoy Badboy!Blaine, and I hope you do as well!

**Chapter 2**

Kurt walked down the hall; his eyes set on his locker. He could hear the quickened footsteps of leather boots behind him and he knew he was being followed.  
  
"Kurt! I don't understand why you're so upset!" Blaine called as he dodged his way in and out of the crowds of teens that had now chosen to gather in the halls before the bell rang. Kurt rolled his eyes and came to a halt by his locker, throwing it open once he'd managed to get it unlocked. Blaine stopped beside him, his eyebrows knitted into a small frown.  
  
"What did I do wrong?" he asked and looked at the taller teen, awaiting an answer that didn't seem to come for a good, long minute. Kurt sighed and turned to face the boy, trying his best to get his stomach to stop fluttering at how close his new neighbour was standing to him.  
  
He was mad at Blaine. Now was definitely not the time to realise he smelt like absolute heaven.  
  
"You picked on someone for no reason" was his simple response and Blaine let one black brow raise up in confusion.  
  
"Excuse me? Since when did I 'pick on someone'?" he asked and folded his arms across his chest, genuinely interested in what Kurt had to say.  
  
The boy sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Don't play dumb Blaine-"  
  
"I'm not playing anything-"  
  
"You punched Karofsky yesterday. For no reason-" Kurt sighed and blinked furiously when Blaine held up his hand to silence him.  
  
"Okay, first of all, I don't know people by name so try and describe them. Let's call this Karofsky guy… Tubs. Did I punch Tubs in the jaw? Hell yeah, I did. But I have my reasons and I'd rather not share them with someone I just met." Blaine stated and lowered his hand, letting it dip into his pocket as Kurt just stared at him.  
  
"I don't believe you" he gripped the strap on his bag as he looked up at Blaine. No one could have a solid reason for doing something like that to someone they didn't know, for something as simple as a possible accidental ball to the head; even if the one behind the ball throwing was a total jackass.  
  
"I'm not asking you to. I told you my side, what I want you to know. I couldn't give a damn if you believe me or not. Doesn't change the fact that someone needs to stand up to that fucker" Blaine shrugged his shoulders and zipped his jacket up to his throat. Kurt's mouth fell open a little and the boy gave him one last look before he turned on his heel and headed off down the hall, people moving out of his way. Kurt watched after him until the boy in leather turned the corner and Kurt let out a sigh.  
  
It's not like he cared they were arguing. He didn't even know the guy after all. He ignored the slight annoyance he felt with himself for not agreeing with Blaine, but he couldn't. He couldn't allow for any bullying of any way, shape or form. No one, not even Karofsky, deserved that kind of sadness and torment. Kurt closed his locker and didn't even bother to wait for Rachel like he normally did so they could walk to class together. Today he just wasn't in the mood.  
  


* * *

  
  
All day Kurt kept on seeing Blaine everywhere, but the boy simply ignored him. In fact, Kurt noticed that Blaine seemed to ignore everyone. A few girls had tried to talk to him and he'd simply brushed them off, going back to scrawling down things in a little tattered notebook he had that he seemed to shove into his pocket every time the teacher walked passed. He'd walked by Kurt in the hall and hadn't even so much as batted an eyelash in his direction, walking with a sense of purpose that made everyone part like the red sea when he walked by.  
  
"He's really quiet. He doesn't talk much at all" Tina commented at lunch as they all sat, crowded around one small round table. Mike leant over her to reach for a fry, Mercedes batting his hand away.  
  
"That's what being quiet means Tina" Artie sighed and Puck frowned, leaning closer to Kurt as he tried once again to read.  
  
"He seemed pretty cosy with you this morning, Hummel" he hummed and everyone looked up to Kurt, their eyes wide.  
  
"Kurt!" Rachel gasped and Kurt looked up to roll his eyes.  
  
"What? He happens to be my new neighbour so he offered me a ride" Kurt shrugged and Santana snorted.  
  
"On his cock" she muttered and Kurt proceeded to turn a deep shade of red, a few people sniggering as Rachel looked absolutely horrified.  
  
"Santana! Could you not be so vulgar for like- a fucking second? He's not even… gay" Kurt hissed under his breath, swallowing hard as he moved his book to try and discreetly fan himself. He wasn't actually sure if Blaine was gay, but he had a good feeling he wasn't.  
  
Santana chuckled and Brittany happily ate the girl's lunch whilst she spoke.  
  
"Remember how I asked you yesterday if you'd make out with me?" She hummed and Kurt nodded a little.  
  
"Well, I asked because I met that leather boy and he didn't seem to want to flirt. At all. Every guy here that's straight flirts with me, Kurt" Santana spoke as if it was a fact and all the boys nodded.  
  
"It's true"  
  
Kurt bit his lip and sighed. It was true. He'd seen it happen and whilst he thought it was absolutely pathetic, he couldn't deny that it was happened to be a fact.  
  
"Okay… but maybe you just aren't his type"  
  
Kurt knew the moment those words had left his mouth that he was going to pay for it. Santana sat up a little in her seat and Kurt swallowed.  
  
"Okay Hummel. Let's get something straight here. I am fucking hot. Okay? Girls who like girls want to be with me. Guys who like girls want to be with me. And, I'm pretty sure that if I grew a penis, guys who liked guys would want to be with me. Don't tell me I'm wrong okay? I have an excellent gaydar- and your little next door fuck buddy? He's gay" Santana pursed her lips and Kurt stood up, shoving his book into his back.  
  
"You may be right, but I don't judge people based on whether or not they want to shove their tongue down _your_ throat" he huffed and tugged a little on his jacket, wetting his lips before he continued. "And for the record, if you grew a penis, I still wouldn't make out with you" he breathed and headed toward the exit, the rest of the glee club remaining silent as Santana stared after the boy, the slightest amount of shock still on her face.  
  
"Wow, Hummel sure told you-"  
  
"Shut it Sam!"

* * *

  
  
Everything in this place smelt like feet and old hotdog water.  
  
Blaine hated the way McKinley smelt more than he hated the actual people who attended. It was only his second day and he's already figured out that the people who went here were self-obsessed, lazy and rude. Or at least that's what he'd found out from the two classes he'd attended. He wasn't usually one to like school regardless, so this just added to his list of why he wanted to bail.  
  
He made his way down the now empty halls, trying to figure out if he should actually attend his next class or just go home and play videogames for an hour before he started his new job at Hummel Tyres and Lube that afternoon. He shoved his hands into his pockets and decided he was just going to go home when he heard a loud bang from down the hall. He quickened his pace and turned the corner, his eyes narrowing at what he was seeing.  
  
"Say that again, Hummel" Karofsky snapped as he pushed Kurt into the locker, two more of the other jocks flanking him, grinning like prize fools as Kurt tried his best to stare down the larger boy.  
  
"What happened? Are you deaf?" He breathed and Karofsky pulled his fist back as if to punch the smaller boy in the jaw, Kurt's heart hammering against his chest. He closed his eyes and waited for the impact, but it never came. Instead, the large fist that was clenched around his jacket seemed to ease and let go, Kurt's feet feeling a little more like they were on solid ground. He opened his eyes and they widened immediately, Karofsky's cries only just reaching his ears. Kurt watched as the larger boy was tackled to the ground by the boy in black leather, the other two jocks standing there for a long moment as Karofsky gasped, the wind having been clearly knocked out of him.  
  
"Pick on someone your own size for a change ay, asshole?" Blaine spat as he hopped back up, seemingly unharmed. He straightened his jacket as Karofsky lay there, gasping for air. His two friends dragged him up by his armpits and Karofsky glared at Blaine.  
  
"You're dead leather boy" he spat and Blaine just looked at him.  
  
"I don't think so" he hummed and the jocks pulled Dave away, all muttering something about how they'd make Blaine pay.  
  
Kurt stood with his back still against the locker with his chest heaving, watching the scene unravel before his eyes. The moment the jocks turned the corner he looked over to Blaine, fully aware his mouth was a little open, eyes wide.  
  
"I… I…" he breathed and then closed his mouth, locking his jaw. Blaine looked at him and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Seriously? I do something like that, and you still think I'm an ass?" he asked and Kurt swallowed.  
  
"No. I just… I could have handled that."  
  
"Yeah, it really looked like it" Blaine huffed and dug his hands into his pockets again. Why was this boy so damn stubborn? Why couldn't he just accept the fact that Blaine had helped him, say thank you and let him go about his day?  
  
"I deal with this all the time thank you very much. I'm still here, aren't I?" Kurt huffed and picked his bag up off the floor, dusting it off before he slipped it back onto his shoulder, looking up at Blaine.  
  
"If you were trying to look like a hero and change my opinion on you-"  
  
Blaine scoffed before Kurt could even finish his sentence.  
  
"Are you kidding me? You honestly think I give a damn what you think? I was trying to be nice" he breathed and stepped back, throwing his hands up in some form of defence.  
  
"You know what? Forget it. I can't win with people. You try and be tough and stand up for yourself and you get shit. You try and be nice and you get shit. I give up. I'm sorry I helped you out. Have fun walking home." Blaine huffed and stormed down the hall and Kurt just watched him go. He didn't give a damn if Blaine was mad at him or not. They weren't friends. They were just neighbours, and he'd learnt from experience that you didn't even have to like your neighbours. He gripped his bag and headed off to his final class of the day, meeting Mercedes along the way.  
  
"Kurt… are you okay?" the girl asked as she linked arms with him, looking at him with some concern on her face as they headed to class, the halls slowly starting to fill up again with students.  
  
"I'll be fine" Kurt sighed and gave her a weak smile.  
  
"You know you can't lie to me, white boy. Does it have anything to do with that new kid? I've seen him around and he is fine" she smiled and nudged Kurt's ribs gently, the boy chuckling softly at her words. Of course he was fine. He was more than fine. He was damn sexy.  
  
"He's a jerk. And as much as I like that Karofsky may be being put in his place… I don't like that he needs to be bullied to get there. I've been bullied all my life, Cedes and I don't wish that kind of treatment on my worst enemy, which happens to be Karofsky" Kurt told her as they turned into their geography classroom, taking two seats near the back. Mercedes sat down and got out her books, turning in her chair to look at Kurt.  
  
"Do you actually have any proof that he’s bullying Karofsky? I mean, yes he punched him but… maybe he was provoked a little more than just having a ball to the head" she raised her brow and Kurt shook his head.  
  
"No… Puck and Sam said that he didn't even say anything."  
  
Mercedes looked at Kurt for a long moment.  
  
"Since when do we believe everything Puck and Sam say?" she mused and Kurt sighed, opening up his text book. She did have a point. Those boys could definitely spin a story when they wanted to. The teacher came in and started up the class in his monotone voice, the pair turning away to focus on their work. Maybe Mercedes had a point, but Kurt wasn't ready to believe that fully just yet. After all, he didn't even know Blaine. And despite how attractive he was, maybe he didn't really want to know him. He started to scribble down notes and after about ten minutes of boring talk from his teacher, all he'd written was one thing.  
 _  
 **Blaine Anderson?**_  
  


* * *

  
  
Blaine parked up outside his new home and headed inside, the smell of fresh cookies and coffee filling his nose.  
  
"Daniel? Is that you?" a voice called as Blaine closed the door.  
  
"It’s Blaine!" he called and a woman appeared in the doorway, her long, blonde hair pulled back into a neat ponytail, blue eyes narrowing slightly.  
  
"Don't you have school now, Mr?" she asked and a small smile appeared on her lips when a little boy raced under her arm, giggling as he flew into Blaine's awaiting arms. Blaine lifted him up and perched him on his hip.  
  
"How's my little man?" he asked and the little brown-haired boy grinned.  
  
"Good. I just finished my colouring and I helped mummy make cookies" he beamed, and Blaine kissed his cheek.  
  
"That's awesome bud. Why don't you go and make me some milk for them then, yeah?" he smiled and set the little boy down, watching him with soft eyes as he hurried off. Mrs Anderson smiled and leant against the frame.  
  
"Now, why can't you be like that with everyone?" she asked and Blaine smiled.  
  
"Because Tyler happens to be the only person I like" he took off his boots, moving to kiss the woman's cheek as he walked by.  
  
"I'm gonna go shower before I need to head to work" he called as he hurried up the stairs.

  
"You stay in school all day tomorrow Blaine!" Mrs Anderson called up after hum and the boy responded with a small ‘yeah’, the woman sighing softly. She loved her son, she really did, but she often worried about him. She headed back to the kitchen. He was a good kid, it was just a shame that he tried to hide that fact for as long as he could.  
  


* * *

  
  
It was about 6pm when Blaine set down the wrench and wiped his forehead with a small towel. He'd been working on a car for the past two hours straight and he needed a break. He unbuttoned his blue overalls- that had taken at least three long lectures from Burt to get him into- and tied the sleeves around his waist. He had a white singlet on underneath, and he let a small smirk cross his lips when one of the other guys let out a low whistle.  
  
"Jesus Anderson, work out much?" Gary called from across the garage and Blaine chuckled.  
  
"Need to pass the time somehow right?" he called back and Gary chuckled, carrying on with his own work.  
  
Blaine was about to go into the office to ask Burt if he could take a ten minute break when the doors opened and the garage filled with the smell of pizza.  
  
"Ah yes, Kurt's here" Paul grinned and put away his tools, headed over toward the doors. Blaine frowned but did the same, folding his arms across his chest, a small smirk on his lips when he saw Kurt standing there with an armful of pizza boxes.  
  
"Oh you saint" Paul grinned and took one from the boy, moving to open it as Burt came out.  
  
"Oh Kurt, just in time. What did Evan say?" he asked his son as he took a box, pulling out a slice with a happy smile. Kurt smiled back and handed the rest of the boxes to Steve, fixing his shirt.  
  
"He said next time we can have a discount for being his most valued customers" he hummed and let his eyes scan the garage, finding Blaine nowhere in sight.  
  
"I thought you said Blaine was working today?" the boy questioned his father, who was munching away on the pizza. He swallowed and nodded.  
  
"He is. He's working on Miss Harrison's car. Down the back" Burt hummed and waved lazily toward the back of the garage. Kurt nodded and grabbed a box, headed down there as the other men stayed with Burt, eating a talking loudly. Kurt made his way around some cars and he almost dropped the pizza when he saw Blaine.  
  
The boy was lifting up a tyre, his muscles flexing, and small beads of sweat forming on his forehead. Kurt swallowed because if looking at Blaine's arms wasn't enough, the boy had tattoos.  
  
 _Tattoos._  
  
There was a phoenix on his bicep, ready to take flight, flames blazing up under his wings. Kurt swallowed and Blaine looked up, a smirk crossing his lips.  
  
"Come to thank me, have you?" he asked and set the wheel down, wiping his forehead on his arm. Kurt took a moment or two to get his breath back, setting down the pizza box on the work bench. He folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"I came bearing food. I do every Tuesday" He shrugged, and Blaine gave him a long look.  
  
"I'm not hungry" he sighed and turned back to the car. Kurt bit his lip and watched the boy for a moment.  
  
"I- today-I guess-I kind of do owe you a… thanks" he breathed and Blaine looked at him from over his shoulder.  
  
"You guess?" he chuckled and Kurt let a frown set on his face.  
  
"That's the best you're going to get. I'm still not sure I… believe your story" he breathed, and this time Blaine turned to face him. He looked at the boy and smiled.  
  
"Why? Is this guy such a nice person?" he asked and Kurt coughed.  
  
"No…"  
  
"Is he a friend?"  
  
"God no…"  
  
"Then why is it so hard to believe that there's more to the story?" Blaine asked and Kurt looked down at his shoes.  
  
"Because it just seems like you'd be the kind of person to do that" he spoke and Blaine nodded, stepping forward to take a slice of pizza from the box.  
  
"I thought you weren't hungry" Kurt commented but Blaine continued to eat.  
  
"Why do you think I'd be the kind of asshole who just punches a guy in the face?" he asked, genuinely curious as he munched on his pizza. Kurt looked up and wet his lips with his tongue, thinking for a short moment.  
  
"Because… you dress like someone who-who does that. You're distant… you have tattoos…"  
  
"So basically you're judging me by how I look?" Blaine asked and Kurt felt his cheeks slowly start to flush pink.  
  
"I… no…"  
  
"Yes you are. Why does he bully you?" Blaine asked and cocked his head to the side when Kurt scoffed.  
  
"You're kidding me right? This is Ohio… why do you think he bullies me?" Kurt asked and Blaine shrugged, eating some more.  
  
"Because… I'm gay" Kurt swallowed. He wasn't ashamed of admitting that to others, and to himself. He knew what he was and he had for a very long time but he also had no idea how Blaine would react. The boy looked up and smiled.  
  
"Oh" he said, and Kurt blinked.  
  
"You mean you didn't know?" he asked, and Blaine looked up and shook his head. Kurt let out a soft laugh and shook his head.  
  
"Wow. How could you not? I mean… I don't exactly hide it" he motioned down to his clothes and once again the other boy just shrugged.  
  
"I don't judge a book by its cover, and I ask people to do the same for me" Blaine said simply and Kurt immediately felt bad.  
  
"Oh" he breathed and looked down again before he let his eyes travel up to look at Blaine's face.  
  
"Why did you punch him then?" he asked and Blaine finished his pizza.  
  
"Why does it matter? I stood up to him. He's an ass" Blaine sighed and moved back toward the car and Kurt sighed. Why wouldn't Blaine just tell him why? He leant against the bench and watched as Blaine changed a tyre. He worked in silence and when he was done, he wiped his hands and moved over to Kurt, taking another slice of pizza. He ate two bites before he set it back in the box and leant on the bench beside Kurt.  
  
"I punched tubs because he called me a faggot" he said simply and looked at Kurt.  
  
"I don't take well to name calling and I didn't think he should get away with it. So, I punched him" he sighed and Kurt swallowed.  
  
"I had no idea…"  
  
"I know. But I'm not an ass Kurt. Yes, I dress in leather and yes, I'm distant but it's not because I'm an ass. I have my reasons and I'd rather people didn't judge me based on how I look." Blaine sighed and scratched his jaw as Kurt nodded and looked Blaine up and down.  
  
"I'm sorry" he breathed, and Blaine smiled at him.  
  
"It's fine. Besides, I guess I need one friend in this hell hole, right?" he chuckled and bumped his shoulder into Kurt's. The boy blushed and looked away for a moment before he faced Blaine and nodded.  
  
"I guess so." His lips curved up into a smile and he nodded. "Yeah. I'd like… that" he hummed and Blaine offered him a slice of pizza and Kurt shook his head.  
  
"No thanks. I had a burrito on the way" he admitted, and Blaine smiled.  
  
"Nice. So Kurt… considering we're now friends", he grinned, moving back to pack up some of the tools he'd been using. "Do you have a boyfriend?" he mused and Kurt actually laughed.  
  
"God no" he chuckled and Blaine smiled.  
  
"Why is that question funny?" he asked and looked at Kurt with a raised brow and the boy sighed.  
  
"Because I'm basically the only out, gay kid at school and probably in all of Lima" he folded his arms across his chest as Blaine shook his head.  
  
"You know that's not true right?"   
  
"You know anyone who's gay in Lima? That you've met in the past day?" he chuckled and rolled his eyes. "If you have, give me his number" he teased and Blaine wiped his hands on the towel before he held out his hand, earning a confused look from Kurt.  
  
"What…?" he breathed and Blaine smirked.  
  
"Give me your phone" he stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Kurt frowned and shook his head.  
  
"Why would I give you my phone?" The boy asked, a hint of suspicion in his voice as Blaine chuckled.  
  
"So I can give you my number silly" he hummed, and Kurt blinked.  
  
Had he heard right? Did Blaine mean what he thought he meant.  
  
"Wait…"  
  
"Don't look so shocked, Hummel. Surely the tight pants I wore today gave it away" Blaine grinned and Kurt blushed.  
  
"I didn't want to assume…" he admitted, and Blaine smiled.  
  
"Thanks. But seriously, give me your phone so I can give you my number. I'm serious about the whole friend thing. If you can look beyond the fact that I hit assholes from time to time" he smiled and Kurt nodded.  
  
"I think I can." He hummed and tossed Blaine his phone. The boy grinned and put his number into Kurt's phone and looked up.  
  
"So, Hummel. Tell me about yourself" he grinned and threw his phone back to him, heading over to Miss Harrisons car. Kurt smiled and sat up on the bench, starting to talk happily.  
  
That's how Kurt spent the next 3 hours sitting in his father's shop, talking to his neighbour about absolutely anything they could think of.  
  
At the end of the night Kurt drove them home and Blaine said goodnight, promising to drive him to school the next day. Kurt nodded and locked his father's truck before he headed inside with a smile on his face.  
  
Blaine Anderson was someone he actually wanted to get to know. And right now, he couldn't wait to start.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is Chapter 3 :D Thank you all for the great response to this story so far!

**Chapter 3**

**_Okay, So I have an amazing idea –B_** _  
  
 **I wouldn't be so sure of that. You and amazing ideas don't mix well together –K**  
  
 **You can't say that! You've known me for a week Hummel –B  
  
A week is all I need Anderson –K  
  
To what? Learn to love me? ;) –B  
  
In your dreams leather boy. What's this idea of yours anyway? –K**  
 **And please tell me it doesn't involve trying to send messages to each other via paper aeroplane, as my gutter is now clogged and I think my dad is mad about that –K  
  
Your dad needs to lighten up. We were having fun! –B  
Oh- please don't tell him I said that… I really like my job –B**  
  
 **Don't worry, I won't tell, I like you having a job. I finally have someone to talk to who's under the age of 30 –K  
  
You mean you finally have someone to ogle at who's under the age of 30? ;) –B  
  
Get over yourself Anderson. You better be here in 2 minutes because I'm leaving and this time I will not wait –K  
  
I'm already at the door –B**  
_  
Kurt grinned and slipped his phone into his coat pocket, pulling his school bag off the back of his bedroom door before he raced down the stairs. Every day for a week now he and his neighbour had ridden to school together. They'd parted ways the moment they reached the teen filled buildings, texting often throughout the day until they met back at the car park when the final bell rang, heading home or to the tyre shop, non-stop talking or texting until their heads hit the pillow at night and they fell asleep with smiles on their faces.  
  
"I'm off to school, bye Dad!" Kurt called and grabbed his car keys, opening the door with a grin.  
  
"I'm a man of my word, Hummel" Blaine grinned, stepping back down the porch steps so Kurt could get outside. He looked at Kurt through his black Ray Bans and Kurt rolled his eyes as he followed Blaine.  
  
"Do you honestly not own any other clothes?" he asked, poking Blaine's chest, his finger hitting the soft fabric of Blaine's signature white cotton t-shirt. Blaine smirked and turned his back to Kurt, heading to the boys now fixed car.  
  
"You should know. The amount of times I've caught you spying on me in my room" Blaine grinned and Kurt felt his cheeks heat up at the comment.  
  
"That's not true!" he cried and unlocked the car, throwing his bag into the backseat before he slid into the driver's seat. He looked to the passenger side and Blaine grinned at him.  
  
"I know" He strapped himself in, sitting up happily in his seat as Kurt started to engine. He reversed out as Blaine turned the radio on low, humming softly.  
  
"So…. This amazing idea?" Kurt glanced over at his friend before he returned his attention back to the road. Blaine smiled and cracked his knuckles, rolling his eyes when Kurt shuddered at the sound.  
  
"I was thinking, we should go to the movies" he hummed, and Kurt smiled.  
  
"Sure. The movies sound fun. I wouldn't call it an amazing idea though" he giggled a little and Blaine pouted.  
  
"It was the best I could do" he hummed and Kurt smiled as they turned into the school.  
  
"Blaine, it's a great idea. When were you thinking?"

Blaine pulled his sunglasses back onto his face.  
  
"I was thinking tomorrow night actually" he smiled, and Kurt cut the engine.  
  
"Sure." He beamed and then his smile fell. He slumped in his chair and let one hand come up to pinch the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Damn it. I can't actually do tomorrow. Wednesday's are always spent with my girls" he breathed and turned his head to look at Blaine, an apologetic smile on his lips. He knew it had only been a week, but he and the boy next door had really been getting on well. It was almost as if he'd known Blaine for years, yet at the same time he still had so much left to learn. Blaine nodded and shrugged his shoulders, brushing it off even though he felt rather unhappy on the inside.  
  
"It's cool" he hummed and Kurt bit his lower lip for a moment.  
  
"I could… bring them along?" he looked at Blaine again and the boy laughed.  
  
"Good one, Kurt" Blaine grinned and shook his head softly, stopping when he caught Kurt's expressionless face.  
  
"Wait… seriously?"   
  
"Yes. They're my best friends and I think it would be really fun" Kurt undid his seatbelt, climbing out of the car. Blaine followed after him and shoved his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket.  
  
"I don't know Kurt… your friends… they give me evil looks in the hallway. They don't like me" Blaine stated and Kurt rolled his eyes as he grabbed his bag from the backseat, locking his car once he was done.  
  
"Blaine, they don't even know you. Mercedes and Rachel are- okay they're very out there- but I'm sure that after spending even an hour with you that they'll love you as much as I do" Kurt nodded and Blaine turned to face him, a grin spreading onto his face.  
  
"You love me, Kurt?" he hummed, Kurt blushing furiously at the boy's obvious smirk.  
  
"You know exactly what I mean" he hummed and Blaine nodded, grinning to himself as they neared the building.  
  
"I do. And… I guess that would be okay then. As long as I pay for your ticket" Blaine smiled and nudged Kurt's arm, the boy smiling softly.  
  
"Blaine I can't let you do that. I'd only ever let a boyfriend do that" he chuckled, and Blaine bit his lip.  
  
"That's fair enough, I guess. Can I at least buy popcorn?" he mused, and Kurt nodded, pulling the door open that led into the overcrowded hallway.  
  
"Sure. I'll see you later?" he asked, and Blaine squeezed his arm gently before he headed off, dodging his way in and out of the teens as Kurt headed off in a different direction. He made his way to his locker and opened it up, fixing his hair in the mirror for a few moments. He grabbed the books he needed for his English class and closed his locker. He made his way to class without an incident from the jocks, and he knew he more than likely had Blaine to thank for that. He took his seat in English and Mercedes came and joined him, tugging their desks closer.  
  
"Okay white boy, you have a look on your face that tells me you need to talk. Spill" she smiled and rested her chin on her hand as she looked at the boy. Kurt smiled and flicked open his notebook.  
  
"Oh it's not really that interesting. Blaine asked me to the movies tomorrow and now I'm going to ask you and Rachel" He hummed and missed Mercedes look of pure shock.  
  
"Blaine? Blaine as in the new boy who's been walking around school like he owns the place with his leather and his death scowl? The same Blaine that's been texting you non-stop for a week?" Mercedes mused and Kurt nodded and smiled a little.  
  
"Yeah. He's not that bad cedes…"  
  
"He seems rude and annoying" Mercedes huffed, and Kurt turned to look at her, a frown set on his face.  
  
"You don't even know him. And since when do you ever judge people?" he asked, his arms folded tight across his chest. Mercedes looked at him for a moment before she sighed and looked down.  
  
"I don't know Kurt… I just don't want you getting caught up with the wrong crowd. He could be bad news" she breathed and looked up at her best friend.  
  
"Just be careful?" she asked and Kurt sighed.  
  
"Fine, but you can see how nice he is by coming to the movies tomorrow" he hummed and Mercedes smiled, turning to face the front of the room as Mr Turner came in. Kurt did just the same, letting all his attention now focus on the young teacher. Today the blonde-haired man had the sleeves of his lavender dress shirt rolled up, showing off his toned arms. Kurt smiled a little as his cheeks turned their usual shade of pink for this class, Mercedes deeply interested as well as the blue eyed man smiled at the students.  
  
"Okay guys, let's get started!" he beamed and grabbed a pen, starting to scribble down notes on the board as he spoke. Kurt let his chin rest on his palm, fairly sure he looked high, as did the majority if the girls in the room. Mr Turner was new here. He'd only started at the beginning of the year and his charm and soft spoken voice had certainly captured the hearts of the majority of the female student body, and of course Kurt as well.  
  
Mr Turner finished writing up the notes and was halfway through discussing their next assignment when Blaine strolled into class, throwing his bag down on a desk beside Kurt. The boy snapped out of his haze and looked up, a little stunned. Blaine had hardly ever shown up for class in the past week. Mr Turner frowned lightly and the rest of the class turned in their seats to look at the leather clad boy, who now had his feet up in the desk, hands casually resting behind his head.  
  
"Don't let me interrupt" he smiled and Mr Turned folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"Mr…"  
  
"Anderson" Blaine grinned and glanced over at Kurt, who was shooting him daggers.  
  
What the hell was Blaine doing?  
  
"Mr Anderson, can you please take your feet off the desk and pay attention. You've already missed half the lesson" Mr Turner sighed and Blaine let his legs fall from the desk, his boots hitting the floor with a loud bang.  
  
"Sorry man" Blaine hummed and Mr Turner sighed before he went back to teaching. Kurt rolled his eyes and tore a piece of paper out of his notebook, angrily scrawling out a note before he slammed it down onto Blaine's desk, the other boy smirking.  
 _  
What are you playing at?_  
  
Blaine grinned and wrote out his reply, casually tossing it back.  
  
 _Nothing. I'm coming to class. You told me I should start attending my classes remember?  
_  
Kurt jotted down the notes on the board before he replied to Blaine with a small sigh.  
  
 _I did, but I didn't mean make an entrance and disrupt them and act like an ass. I'm trying to get you into Mercedes good books!_  
  
Blaine read the note and threw it back to Kurt, grabbing out his book, scribbling down his notes with a blank expression on his face.  
  
 _Maybe the only person's good books I want to be in is yours._  
  
Kurt sighed and felt his stomach flutter a little at the note. This had happened quite a lot over the last week. Whenever Blaine casually flirted or complimented him, Kurt got little butterflies that slowly started to flood his stomach, making him blush like a 13 year old school girl with a crush.  
  
But he didn't have a crush.  
  
He couldn't have a crush.  
  
At least not on Blaine.  
  
He sighed and when the bell rang he packed his things away and turned toward the door, gasping a little when he found that Blaine was right in front of him, so close he could smell the soft scent of peppermint coming off his breath.  
  
"I'm sorry. People aren't… accepting of me so it's hard for me to-to act like everyone else. I feel like I need to do stuff like that to be noticed. I didn't mean to make you upset with me." He breathed and smiled gently. "Are we still on for the movies?"   
  
"Yeah… yeah sure" Kurt breathed and Blaine stepped back.  
  
"Awesome" he grinned and Mercedes raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well… I'm going to go now, I guess I'll see you later Kurt. And I'll see you at the movies tomorrow Blaine" the girl nodded and gave Kurt a look of curiosity and delight before she hurried out of the room. Blaine smiled and Kurt bit his lower lip.  
  
"Want to escort me to biology?" Blaine mused and Kurt smiled.  
  
"Sure"  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Blaine stood in line at the Lima movie theatre, hands shoved into his jacket pockets as Rachel and Mercedes babbled away to each other about what they wanted to sing in next week's glee club meeting. Kurt smiled gently at the pair as he stood beside Blaine. He'd decided to wear a simple blue dress shirt and tight white jeans with his knee high boots. In his mad attempt to get out of the house on time he'd forgotten his jacket. He shuffled a little closer to Blaine and looked at the boy.  
  
"If I told you that they usually aren't this self-obsessed- would you believe me?" he grinned and Blaine smirked.  
  
"Not at all"  
  
The boys shared a smile before they moved up in line, the girl behind the counter turning a soft shade of pink when she saw Blaine.  
  
"4 tickets to see Divergent thanks" Blaine smiled and the girl grinned.  
  
"Sure. Double date?" she mused, and Kurt saw her eyes flicker to Rachel and Mercedes, who were still in deep conversation. Blaine chuckled and shook his head.  
  
"No. Friend date" he hummed and Kurt swore he could see a spark of happiness in the girls brown eyes as she processed their tickets, handing them to Blaine.  
  
"Can I get you anything from the candy bar?" she asked and Blaine shook his head.  
  
"No thanks. Kurt?" he asked, and Kurt looked at him.  
  
"Oh… um. Rachel loves popcorn and Mercedes likes liquorice. And I wouldn't mind having one of those frozen drinks" he smiled and blushed a little as Blaine ordered and paid. He handed out the goodies as the girl waved happily, Kurt sighing.  
  
"She likes you" he whispered as the four made their way toward their assigned theatre. Rachel and Mercedes hung back, whispered between themselves as Kurt stayed close to Blaine. Blaine rolled his eyes and gripped his ticket, walking inside.  
  
"I'm gay, remember?" he grinned and looked around for where they should sit. Rachel and Mercedes hurried up towards the back, sitting down and giving Kurt big smiles as the boy sat down.  
  
"God-this drink is huge" Kurt sighed as Blaine sat beside him, getting comfortable as others started to fill up the seats in front of them. Blaine grinned and looked over at Kurt.  
  
"I'll share it with you" he beamed and Rachel grinned.  
  
"Kurt would be fine with that" she hummed and Mercedes giggled as Kurt flushed pink.  
  
"That's okay" he nodded and offered the drink out to Blaine. The boy smiled and had a sip before he settled back into his seat. They passed the time by talking about pointless things until the lights dimmed and Kurt suddenly became very aware of how close he was to the boy beside him. He could smell Blaine's cologne -which he'd started to love a lot over the week- and he was glad that he could hardly be seen, because he was pretty sure his cheeks were bright red.  
  
The movie began and Kurt focused on the screen, and he thought he was doing quite a good job until a hot breath rushed across his ear, sending shivers down his spine.  
  
"I reckon… that you'd be Dauntless" Blaine breathed and looked at Kurt with shining eyes. Kurt flushed and turned to look at Blaine.  
  
"Why's that?" he asked in a whisper and Blaine sipped some more of the boys drinks the girls happily ate their snacks, glued to the film. Blaine grinned and shuffled closer, their shoulders pressed together.  
  
"Because you're fearless. You're friends with me after all" he breathed and turned back to the screen. Kurt blushed happily and bit his lip.  
  
"That's true" he smiled and went back to watching the movie. It wasn't until halfway through that he felt Blaine's hand move to his. He held his breath as the black-haired boy slowly slipped his hand into Kurt's, lacing their fingers together. Kurt knew his cheeks were in fire, his body shuddering in happiness.  
  
He was holding hands with a boy.  
  
In a movie theatre.  
  
In the dark.  
  
Holding hands.  
  
He beamed to himself, pride swelling in his chest as Blaine held his hand. They were large and soft, though he could feel some callouses on his fingers and he knew that was likely from the guitar he'd seen laying in the corner of his bedroom.  
  
They continued to hold hands until the lights came back on, and even then Blaine slowly let go, standing up and stretching.  
  
"That was really good" he smiled and Kurt nodded, not sure he could open his mouth without giggling wildly. Mercedes and Rachel linked their arms with his as they walked out, both girls talking to Blaine as Kurt kept silent. He was still trying to process the fact that a boy had held his hand. A boy who was amazingly attractive and smart and nice and funny and actually gay.  
  
But he was a friend.  
  
Kurt sighed and joined in the light conversation as they got into the car, Kurt dropping off the girl. He and Blaine stayed in a comfortable silence, Kurt sighing as they pulled up in his driveway.  
  
"So, Rachel and Mercedes like you" He hummed as Blaine walked him to his door. Blaine grinned.  
  
"I know. I'm charming" he teased, and Kurt nodded, his stomach fluttering once more.  
  
"I know. Blaine?” he breathed, and the boy looked at him with soft hazel eyes.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I- I had a really good time" he nodded and Blaine grinned.  
  
"That's good to hear. Maybe next time we can go on our own" he hummed, and Kurt bit his lip.  
  
"Oh… yeah. Yeah sure" he smiled, and Blaine grinned, stepping up closer to Kurt.  
  
"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. Night Kurt" he breathed and looked down at Kurt's lips before he stepped back and headed off toward his house.  
  
"Sleep well!" he called and Kurt leant against his door.  
  
There was no denying it now. He actually liked Blaine.  
  
A lot.  
  
Shit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys :) It is lovely to have feedback on a story.
> 
> This chapter is a little longer but it really gets Klaine moving! I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know your thoughts.

**Chapter 4**

"Blaine! You need to get out of the damn bathroom!"  
  
"Mummy swore!"  
  
"Tyler be quiet please…Blaine! Now!"  
  
Mrs Anderson banged on the door as Tyler poked her cheek with a soft giggle, crying out happily as the woman jostled him a little on her hip.  
  
"You have 5 seconds mister or so help me God I will ground you! I need to get the kids ready-"  
  
The bathroom door flew open and Blaine stood there in a white singlet and red boxers, half of his jaw cleanly shaven, the other half still bearing the white foamy cloud of shaving cream.  
  
"Mum. I need to shave, or I will look homeless. Why can't they just use your bathroom?" he breathed and pulled his hand back as Tyler reached out curiously for the razor with a smile.  
  
"Can I shave too?" he giggled and Mrs Anderson set her son down.  
  
"Go find the girls please honey" she sighed and the little boy raced off as the women turned to her other son.  
  
"Blaine-honey I understand that your morning routine is important but I need to get the kids ready for day care today. Can't you do this later?"   
  
"I don't understand why they can't use your bathroom. I'm 18. Surely I should be allowed my own space-"  
  
"You have your own room"  
  
Blaine closed his eyes and took in a small breath before he opened them and looked at his mother.  
  
"I'm 18. I have a job and I have school and I need to get by in this town. You know how I was seen in Westerville and that never got us very far a-and I'd like to make here…seem more like home. So, I'm trying to fit in. And that requires me to shave, mum." He sighed and the woman looked him over for a moment before she leant forward and took in a large whiff of air, starling the boy.  
  
"The hell!" he huffed and stepped back as a grin spread onto Mrs Andersons peachy lips.  
  
"You have cologne on. A lot of cologne. Blaine Anderson, since when do you wear a lot of cologne and shave and- have you actually washed your hair? Oh my god-do you have a boyfriend?" she grinned, and Blaine's eyes grew wide  
  
 _Fuck._  
  
"No" he choked out and the woman giggled.  
  
"Oh my god! My baby boy has a man in his life!" she cried, and Blaine scowled, storming back into the bathroom to finish shaving.  
  
"No I don't! I just want to look good"  
  
"For a boy!"  
  
"For myself"  
  
"Bull" Mrs Anderson grinned and leant against the doorframe as she watched her son shave. Blaine ignored her and tilted his chin so he could get the blade under his jaw, fully aware that his cheeks were now a little pink from her comments.  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
Blaine groaned and glared at her reflection.  
  
"There isn't anyone mum. Okay?"  
  
"Whatever, Mr cool" the woman chuckled and looked down as Tyler appeared at the door with three little girls, all with blonde hair and bright blue eyes, all looking at Blaine with smiles on their little faces.  
  
"Does Blainey have a boyfriend?" they chimed and Blaine rolled his eyes, hurriedly wiping his face on a towel before he pushed passed his family.  
  
"No!" he cried and slammed the door to his room, Mrs Anderson smiling.  
  
"Leave him alone kids, he's in denial"  
  
"I am not!" the muffled sound of Blaine's voice reached the woman's ears and she smiled softly before she ushered her kids into the bathroom. She was happy her son had finally found someone, no matter how much he denied having done so. She knew her boy, and that boy who had stormed off to his room in a fluster was most definitely a boy in love.  
  


* * *

  
  
"I'm sorry. He has a boyfriend?" Daniel frowned as he sat at the breakfast table, choking a little on his toast. Claire smiled and rubbed her husband's back as her kids sat glued in front of the TV for a few minutes as she packed their lunches.  
  
"No. Apparently not, but there is someone he's dressing up for. I just think you should let him know that he can talk to us" Claire smiled softly and her husband looked up at her.  
  
"You mean, I should let him know its okay to talk to _me_? He already talks to you"

  
"That's my smart man”

Blaine came hurrying down the stairs, throwing his bag over his shoulder.  
  
"I have work after school today and then Kurt and I are going to study at his place. So, I'll be home late" Blaine hummed and reached across the table to grab an apple as Daniel frowned.  
  
"Late? Curfew is 11, Blaine. You still have school tomorrow"  
  
"Who's Kurt? The nice boy from next door?" Claire asked and Blaine nodded.  
  
"Yeah. His Dad owns the tyre shop and he's in the same classes as me at school" he shrugged and Claire grinned, hitting her husband's arm. The man looked up at her and frowned before he sat up a little and took in a breath.  
  
"Uh-Blaine. Your-uh- your Mother tells me that-you-uh- well you might be interested in-in someone." He coughed and Blaine frowned, chewing his apple.  
  
"And?" he huffed and stared at the man, Daniel swallowing.  
  
"I just-uh-want to let you know t-that you can talk to me"  
  
"I'm not going to gossip with you about boys" Blaine frowned and Claire shook her head as Daniel's cheeks seemed to turn a little pink.  
  
"No-not gossip. I just-well if it was Tyler in this situation-"  
  
"He's four"  
  
"When he's older- I'd say the same to him" Daniel finished his sentence and Blaine rolled his eyes and took another bite from his apple, tugging a little at his leather jacket as he swallowed and looked at Mr Anderson.  
  
"You know my situation is very different to Tyler's" he breathed and Daniel sighed, his eyes softening at the comment.  
  
"I still see you as my son Blaine. And I always will. To me-there's no difference" he smiled gently, and he thought for a moment that Blaine was going to say something nice, perhaps even hug him. But the boy simply swallowed his apple, tossed half of it in the bin and gave him a nod.  
  
"Cool. I'll see you later" he hummed and waved to his family before he disappeared out the door.  
  
Daniel sighed and felt his wife's soft hands squeeze his shoulders gently.  
  
"It’s progress, sweetie" she sighed and kissed his cheek the man nodding.  
  
"I know. I know"  
  


* * *

  
  
"You look hot today"  
  
Kurt's cheeks seemed to remain in a permanent blush, that comment making his lips tremble, a small whimper escaping his lips that he thanked high heaven no one but himself had heard.  
  
"Thanks" he grinned and closed his locker, looking up to Blaine, who was leaning against the locker beside him with a huge smirk present on his lips.  
  
"Just thought you should know. From one gay guy to another" he hummed, and he received a few snorts and glares from some passing sophomores. Blaine flipped them off and turned his attention back to Kurt.  
  
"So, are we still on for tonight? Study at the shop? Pizza? Maybe I could sneak us a bottle of wine?"   
  
"I'm down for everything except the wine. My dad would kill me and the taste… it's too… sweet for my liking" he sighed and Blaine grinned.  
  
"Well, its good job I'm not sweet, I want to be to your liking" he hummed and Kurt blushed again.  
  
This flirting had been going on ever since their night at the movies a week ago and he was starting to feel like perhaps this was Blaine's way of telling him something. He fiddled with the strap on his bag and leant against his locker.  
  
"You are to my liking. And before I forget…” Kurt reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of cash, pushing it into Blaine’s hands.

“But… I haven’t even given you any weed” Blaine looked at him with mock shock and Kurt smacked his arm, hard.

“Blaine! This is for the movies”

“But I told you already, I don’t care that I paid.

“No, I know. But I already told _you_ , I won’t let you pay. So please, just take it and call us even” Kurt smiled and took a small step back so Blaine couldn’t shove the money back at him.  
  
"Great. Well I have to go and try not to die in the middle of biology. I'll see you later" Blaine grinned and squeezed Kurt's arm before he wandered away, swaggering off around the corner. Kurt hardly had time to catch his breath and calm down his heart before two arms were linked with his, pulling him off down the hall toward his class.  
  
"What the-"  
  
"Be quiet white boy. We need to ask you some questions regarding your little boyfriend" Mercedes hummed, and Kurt blushed harder. It was all he seemed to do these days.  
  
"Blaine is not my boyfriend" he breathed and the two girls stopped outside their classroom, turning to face their friend.  
  
"Are you sure?" Rachel asked, arms folded across her maroon jumper. Kurt sighed and tried to look any wear but at her clothes.  
  
"Yes Rachel, I'd think I would know if I had a boyfriend" he groaned and Mercedes sighed, raising one eyebrow.  
  
"Really? Because…. He's flirty. And you flirt back Kurt. He's clearly into you. Why not just tell him how you feel and then you can finally stop all this 'But he doesn't like me' nonsense" the girl huffed and Kurt let a small frown set on his face.  
  
"But he doesn't like me Mercedes okay? Blaine is… a very … um… forward person. If he did like me… he would have told me by now. Okay? And I can't just tell someone I've known for two weeks that I'm hopelessly in love with him" he breathed and the girls both looked at each other for a moment, having a silent conversation before they turned back to Kurt.  
  
"Why?" they asked in unison and Kurt blinked at them. Were they crazy? Insane?  
  
 _Probably._  
  
"Because it's stupid. Okay?"

  
"You should at least ask him what you are." Rachel poked his arm and Kurt rolled his eyes. Would that do him any good? What if all he got in return was total heartbreak? He swallowed and gripped his bag a little tighter.  
  
"Maybe"   
  
"Maybe isn't good enough Kurt" Rachel said firmly, and Kurt let out a groan.  
  
"God. Fine. I'll talk to Blaine" he huffed, and the girls smiled and started talking about their homework and glee. Kurt walked into the classroom with them and sighed softly. Maybe he should talk to Blaine. After all, he didn't have anything to lose, right?  
  


* * *

  
  
Blaine let out a breath and wiped his forehead on the back of his hand as Kurt sat up on the bench, slowly packing away the boy’s tools. He'd had quite an enjoyable evening, watching Blaine work on cars, flexing his muscles, admiring his glorious tattoo.  
  
"Okay Kurt, I'm going to ask. What's going on with you today?" Blaine asked, leaning against the work bench opposite his friend, folding his arms across his chest, watching in slight confusion as Kurt licked his lips, eyes moving up to Blaine's face.  
  
"Hmm?" he hummed and blinked.  
  
"Come on Kurt" Blaine sighed and the boy looked at his own lap for a moment, looking up at Blaine with soft eyes.  
  
"I just… I'm confused." He sighed softly and started to twiddle his thumbs, feeling rather nervous all of a sudden. Blaine's eyes settled on the boy in front of him for a long moment, his eyebrows moving down into a small frown.  
  
"About what?"  
  
 _Just say it Kurt._  
  
"Us" Kurt squeaked and Blaine stood up a little taller.  
  
"Us?" he mused, his voice a little harsher than he'd anticipated. Kurt nodded and blushed a little and bit his lip.  
  
 _Be strong. Kurt, for god sake!  
_  
"What-well…what am I to you, Blaine?" he asked and looked at him, curious and his eyes shone with an intensity that made Blaine swallowed.  
  
"You- uh-" He breathed and scratched the back of his neck before he sniffed and slipped his hands into the pockets of the overalls.  
  
"You're the first actual person to ever-ever give a damn about me, who-who doesn't know all the shit I have hanging off my shoulders. You like me for what you see and-and I guess I'm really damn grateful that you haven't took off running yet" he breathed out a small chuckle as he watched Kurt, his hazel eyes almost daring him to leave.  
  
Kurt sighed and stood up, taking a step forward.  
  
"I'm not really one for running" he smiled and Blaine's eyes scanned his face, stepping toward him before he even realised what he was doing. Kurt smiled and felt his heart flutter and his stomach start to fill with butterflies as Blaine's eyes moved down to his lips, tongue darting out to quickly wet his own.  
  
This was it. Kurt was going to receive his first kiss. He held his breath as Blaine leant in, eyes remaining on Kurt's lips. Kurt closed his eyes and let his lips pucker slightly.  
  
This was it. He could feel Blaine's breath against his lips. He was going to be kissed.   
  
He smiled a little and held his breath as Blaine sealed the distance between them, kissing Kurt's nose softly.  
  
"Thank you" he smiled and squeezed the boys arm before he turned away to pack up the tools, Kurt standing there with wide eyes, trying to process what had just happened.  
  
 _Well fuck._  
  
He turned around quickly, cheeks hot and pink in embarrassment, feeling like he needed to burst into tears. He grabbed his jacket and glanced over to Blaine.  
  
"Blaine, is it okay if we cancel study tonight? I'm really tired" he breathed, and Blaine turned around.  
  
"Oh, sure" he smiled gently and tugged off the overalls, tugging on his t-shirt, ruffling his hair. Kurt gave him a grateful smiled and slipped his jacket on, picking up his bag.  
  
"I can still drive you home" he nodded and Blaine smiled, grabbing his own bag.  
  
"Awesome"  
  
The car ride was silent, the pair listening to the radio as they drove the short distance back to their homes. Kurt pulled up in his driveway and the pair climbed out.  
  
"I hope you feel better Kurt" Blaine moved and hugged the boy, holding him a little longer than he'd wanted to, smiling softly. He pulled back and kissed his nose again before he hurried off to his own home, Kurt thanking god that it was dark enough that Blaine had not seen how red his face was. He headed into his own home and went straight up to bed, falling onto it with a groan. Why was this happening to him? He sighed gently and felt his phone buzz. He sniffed and sat up, pulling it out of his pocket. He opened it up and smiled a little  
  
 **So Puck just messaged me and wanted to know if I was free tomorrow night for a party. I said as long as I can bring you then I'm in. So… are you in? –B**  
  
Kurt stood up and moved to his window, pulling back to the curtains to find Blaine standing there, smiling at him with his phone in his hand. Kurt nodded and Blaine smiled, giving him the thumbs up. He waved and Kurt closed his curtains, laying back down on the bed.  
  
A party? With Blaine? This could be fun.  
  
Or it could be horrid.  
  
There was only one way to find out.

* * *

"Okay- okay. But what if I wear this blue shirt with the buttons and my white jeans?" Kurt asked, hanging up his jeans and shirt on the railing of his curtains, holding his phone to his ear. He looked passed the clothes with a quizzical look on his face, staring at Blaine. Blaine lay on his bed, phone on loudspeaker, staring at Kurt's clothes with a shrug.  
  
"I like the shirt but, really? White pants to a party? With alcohol?" Blaine hummed and Kurt nibbled on his lower lip at the comment.  
  
"You wouldn't wear white?" he breathed, and Blaine sat up.  
  
"Hey, don't start stressing out. Is this your first party?" Blaine asked with a soft smile that Kurt could just make out and he blushed, pulling his clothes down from the railing.  
  
"It might be…"  
  
"That's cute"  
  
"It's pathetic" Kurt sighed and sat on his bed, turning back to his window so he could look at Blaine as he spoke. Blaine frowned and shook his head.  
  
"Not it's not. It's probably really smart. Besides, half the time they're just idiots getting drunk with other idiots. But this one will be fun. I promise. Maybe just wear the shirt and your black jeans" Blaine suggested and watched as Kurt searched through his closet, pulling out a pair of black jeans, examining them closely before he sighed softly.  
  
"Maybe I just shouldn't go…" he began and Blaine cut him off with a loud huff.  
  
"Oh my god. Kurt, the party is in 2 hours and you haven't even picked out an outfit. It doesn't matter what you wear, you're going to look amazingly sexy and every gay guy and possibly straight guy there is going to want to bone you" Blaine grinned and had the pleasure of watching Kurt's cheeks turn from pink to flaming red.  
  
"Blaine! You can't just… Oh sweet Gaga" Kurt breathed, and Blaine laughed.  
  
"Relax, Kurt. Just shower and get ready and have something to eat and I'll be over to get you. Don't stress, cutie" he grinned and waved as he hung up, disappearing out of his room, leaving Kurt standing in his room with a slack jaw and wide eyes.  
  
He swallowed and set his phone down, giggling a little to himself as he headed over to the bathroom, heart racing.  
  
Had Blaine really just called him cutie?  
  
He blushed and stripped off his clothes, stepping under the hot blast of the shower, closing his eyes as he smiled softly.  
  
Maybe tonight he'd step outside his comfort zone.  
  
Maybe tonight he'd actually face his fears and tell Blaine that over the last few weeks he'd actually fallen for the bad boy.  
  
All those late night in his dad's tyre shop and watching Blaine work in those white singlets with his tattoo's…  
  
Kurt let out a soft gasp when he realised that those thoughts were making his blood run south. He shook his head and turned off the hot tap, gasping when the cold water hit him.  
  
He decided to keep his shower quick as to avoid any more wavering thoughts. He dried himself off and perfected his hair, making sure it was silky and shiny and coiffed. He got dressed and made sure he smelt great, looking himself over again before he slipped on a jacket and grabbed his wallet, heading on downstairs to where his father was sitting on the couch with a beer and a newspaper.  
  
"Party tonight right?" Burt asked and looked up as Kurt checked his hair in the small mirror that was situated on the wall. He simply nodded and Burt smiled a little.  
  
"Any idea what time you'll be home?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Will you be driving?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Are you going to blindly drunk?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Do you have condoms?"  
  
Kurt choked on his answer and spun around to face his Dad, who was looking at him with an unreadable expression.  
  
"Excuse me?" he squeaked and his face turned a bright shade of pink, stomach squirming at the words that had left his father's mouth.  
  
Burt sighed and set his beer down before he stood and looked at his son.  
  
"Kurt, you're growing up and you and Blaine are really close-"  
  
"We aren't together Dad!" Kurt squeaked and Burt sighed.  
  
"It doesn't matter Kurt. You're getting to that stage in your life where you might start… to-to try new things and I want you to be prepared-"  
  
"Dad! Please -I'm- I'm not going to-to be needing them. Not for a long time yet" Kurt breathed and fanned himself with his hand, trying to calm down.  
  
"Just… be safe okay? Don't do anything that your heart wouldn't like" Burt nodded gently and Kurt blinked.  
  
"Wh-what?"  
  
"Kurt… be careful okay? I don't want you to be hurt by some kid who doesn’t know how good he has it with you" Burt said softly and Kurt bit his lip a little.  
  
"Dad… I won't" he nodded, and Burt moved forward to hug him.  
  
"I trust you, Kiddo" he smiled and pressed a kiss to his hair. Kurt smiled and hugged his dad back tightly; his stomach settled a little. It was comforting to know that his Dad loved him so much.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Kurt pulled away with a small smile.  
  
"Blaine's here" he breathed and Burt nodded.  
  
"Right. Let me know what's happening and… remember what I said" Burt nodded and clapped his son’s shoulder. Kurt nodded and hurried to the door, waving to his Dad before he stepped outside and walking right into Blaine.  
  
"Oh!" he breathed and stepped back, allowing his eyes to slowly travel over Blaine's body, mind blanking.  
  
Blaine looked _hot_.  
  
He had tight black jeans on with a simple white shirt, black leather jacket over the top, hair gelled up a little so it was still curly but not as out of control.  
  
 _And… oh god… was that eyeliner?_  
  
Blaine grinned and pulled Kurt in for a tight hug.  
  
"You look amazing" he grinned and stepped back, taking the boys hand as he dragged him happily to the car.  
  
"This is going to be great. Puck said that people are already there, and it's awesome" Blaine grinned, and Kurt slid into the passenger seat, listening as Blaine babbled away, hardly able to concentrate. He was so nervous. This was his first party and he really didn't want to look like a fool, especially not in front of Blaine. Tonight was the night he really needed to make an impression.  
  
Though it seemed that everyone at the party was also there to make an impression.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Oh god" Kurt breathed as crowds of teens danced around him as the music rocked the house, all holding red cups filled with god knows what, music so loud that he could feel the beat pulsing in his veins. Blaine's hand rested on the small of his back as he was guided through the dancing teens toward the kitchen where Puck stood, pouring cup after cup of some form of alcohol that Kurt couldn't name.  
  
"Anderson! You made it!" Puck grinned and Kurt swallowed as Puck handed him and Blaine some cups. Kurt took a sniff as Blaine just took a large gulp and grinned.  
  
"It's awesome here" he beamed as Puck clapped Kurt's shoulder.  
  
"Sure is. Good to see you too, Hummel" he smiled and leant in closer.  
  
"There's a guy here, names Eric. He's looking for someone of the male gender to… party with" Puck grinned and Kurt felt Blaine's hand slip around his waist, hand resting gently on his hip.  
  
"Well, Kurt's here with me" Blaine smiled and pressed a kiss to Kurt's temple before he let go and drained his cup, setting it down.  
  
"Go dance, I'll join you in sec, I just need to go and talk to a few people" He grinned and headed off into the crowd that were flowing from room to room. Kurt sighed and gently sipped his drink, the taste making him squeeze his eyes closed for a moment, the liquid burning his throat a little as he swallowed.  
  
"What is this?" he asked Puck as the boy made more drinks.  
  
"Vodka and coke my friend" he grinned and Kurt nodded, taking another sip of the strangely appealing drink. Puck looked at him and grinned.  
  
"You keen on Anderson?"   
  
"Yes. Hopelessly. But…. He just wants to be friends"

  
"Kurt, really?" Puck smirked and raised his eyebrow, Kurt nodding as he scanned the crowd for any sign of his friend. Puck rolled his eyes and tapped Kurt's shoulder when a rather tall boy came walking toward them, blonde hair falling into his eyes, red button up shirt open a little, showing off his clearly tattooed chest. Kurt blinked and sipped his drink a little faster.  
  
"That's Eric" Puck smiled as the boy came to a stop in the kitchen. He looked Kurt up and down and then let his blue eyes settle on Puck.  
  
"This him?" he asked in a southern voice that made Kurt melt a little.  
  
"Kurt" he breathed and held out his hand, Eric tugging him forward with a grin.  
  
"Eric. Care to dance?" he hummed and Kurt went to object when Eric's arms wrapped around him waist, pressing them together.  
  
"This is a good song" he grinned and Kurt blushed, looking up at the boy as their hips started to move along to the beat. Puck smirked as Kurt decided to just give in and dance with this good-looking boy. It wouldn't be long until Blaine would be back and then he could dance with him. He decided that was a good plan and he let his arms drape over Eric's shoulders casually, the boy grinning at him.  
  
"You move really well"

  
"I dance a lot. I'm in my high school’s glee club"  
  
"That's cute" Eric hummed and leant down, his nose brushing along Kurt's ear.  
  
"You're very cute Kurt…. I like cute" he breathed, and Kurt giggled softly, about to reply when another pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist, tugging him away from the tall blonde boy. Kurt gasped and spun around, immediately relaxing when he saw it was only Blaine.  
  
"Hey" he beamed and Blaine frowned.  
  
"What are you doing?" he demanded, his eyes dark as he looked at Kurt, leaving his face for a moment to glare at Eric.  
  
"I'm dancing…"  
  
"Well don't. Not with him. It makes you look slutty, Kurt" Blaine huffed, and Kurt blinked and stepped away from his friend.  
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
"I just… I meant that… we came here together..." Blaine swallowed, looking a little bit like a deer caught in the headlights.  
  
"Yes, as friends!" Kurt huffed and folded his arms across his chest, hardly able to believe that Blaine had just said that to him. Blaine stumbled on his words and Eric sighed.  
  
"Not cool" he breathed and Kurt sighed.  
  
"I'd like to be alone for a moment please" he breathed and walked away from them, Blaine groaning. He took another drink, downed it and took a shot before he followed after Kurt, spinning him around in the middle of the living room, people still dancing all around them.  
  
"Kurt I'm sorry…"  
  
"Save it Blaine" Kurt huffed and tried to tug his arm back but the boy wouldn't let go.  
  
"Please… Kurt I only said it because…" he swallowed and looked down, Kurt letting his eyebrows furrow.  
  
"Because what Blaine?" he huffed and Blaine bit his lower lip before he looked up.  
  
"You honestly don't know?" he breathed and Kurt sighed.  
  
"Blaine. Honestly? No. I have no idea. You've been acting really weird ever since we went to the movies with Rachel and Mercedes and you act all flirty and then cold and… now this? What is going on?" he practically demanded, and Blaine groaned in response. He looked at Kurt with large eyes before he surged forward and kissed him hard on the lips.  
  
Kurt's eyes flew open and his hands flew up into the air in protest as their lips collided, a sudden burst of energy flowing through him. It took him a moment to realise what was happening, but when he did he let his eyes fall closed and his arms drop to wrap themselves around Blaine's neck, humming at the taste of mint and alcohol on the boy's lips. They kissed for a moment before Blaine pulled back and his eyes scanned Kurt's for any sign of regret. When he found none, he gripped the boy's hips and pulled him forward again, their mouths connecting again in what seemed to be an endless exchange of soft moans and whimpers, Kurt's fingers carding through Blaine's thick curls as he let the boys tongue push past his lips, causing his stomach to do backflips happily.  
  
This was it. He was kissing Blaine Anderson.  
  
And it was absolutely perfect.  
  
They continued to kiss until they needed air and even then, they exchanged gentle touches and the odd peck, never straying from each other's side. They kissed and danced and stayed together all night, drinking and laughing and just being together. They fell asleep halfway through a make out session on Puck’s couch, hands linked.  
  


* * *

  
When Kurt woke up in the morning Blaine was nowhere to be found and Kurt started to panic. He got up and hurried to the kitchen, only to find him eating breakfast with Puck. Kurt smiled and him, expecting a smile back but Blaine simply nodded and went back to eating.  
  
 _Oh god. It was a drunken mistake. Kissing me was a drunken mistake for him._  
  
This thought stayed with Kurt the entire ride home. The pair remained silent until they reached Kurt's front door.  
  
"Thanks" Kurt sighed gently as he fumbled with his keys. Blaine nodded and sighed.  
  
"No problem. I guess I'll text you" he shrugged, and Kurt nodded, feeling a lump start to form in his throat. Had he made the whole thing up in his head? He heard Blaine leave and he sniffed, about to go inside and have a good cry when two hands spun him around, a pair of lips pressing hard against his. He let out small whimper as Blaine kissed him, cupping his jaw as they stayed like that for a long moment before Blaine pulled back and grinned.  
  
"Later beautiful" he breathed and kissed his nose before he hurried off to his own home, leaving Kurt in a state of bliss.  
  
 _Holy shit. I kissed Blaine Anderson.  
  
Holy shit.  
  
I love him._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, Chapter 5. This one is a little but shorter but it gives a small view into Blaine's life and why he might be a little hot & cold with Kurt.

**Chapter 5**

All of Sunday Kurt kept a watchful eye on his phone, hoping it would beep with a message from Blaine. He took it all over the house with him, glancing at it every 30 seconds in case he’d missed the loud beeping noise it made whenever he received a text. He sighed when 5pm rolled around and there was still not a sound from Blaine. He decided to get his coat and head on over next door. The butterflies seemed to come with him in his stomach as he slowly made his way down his own driveway, moving up the path to the Anderson's doorstep. He bit his lip and raised his hand to knock when the door flew open and three little girls came darting passed Kurt, all holding large pink kites.  
  
"Mines gonna be higher!"  
  
"Nuh uh Macey! Mine will!"  
  
"Mines gonna win! Blaine said so!"  
  
They all hurried off with their little blonde pigtails flying out behind them. Kurt was stunned for a moment before he turned back to the door, straightening up as a little boy raced passed.  
  
"Guys! Blaine said you have to wait for me!" he called and huffed as he dropped his kite, scrambling to pick it up as he raced after his sisters.  
  
"Hey" Blaine smiled softly when he saw Kurt at his doorway, closing the door behind him, zipping up his jacket. Kurt looked at him and a blush settled on his cheeks as his eyes immediately went down to the boy’s soft peach lips. Kurt swallowed and let his eyes travel back up to look at Blaine.  
  
"Uh… Hey. Is this a bad time?" he asked as Blaine looked over Kurt’s shoulder and frowned.  
  
"Oi! No crossing the road without me!" he cried, and Kurt blushed a little, feeling like he was intruding.  
  
"Nope. You can come too" Blaine smiled and squeezed Kurt’s shoulder before he walked past him and started to head toward the four children. Kurt blinked and straightened his jacket before he hurried after him, smiling a little.  
  
"So… you’re going to fly kites?" he asked, and Blaine nodded.  
  
"Yep. Sure are. We made them yesterday and Mum suggested I take them out today for a bit, meaning she wants some peace for a while." He hummed and looked to Kurt. "You wanted to talk to me?" he asked and Kurt nodded his hands in his pockets as they stopped at the end of the road.  
  
"Yeah I…"  
  
"Just a sec" Blaine smiled and turned to look at his siblings.  
  
"Okay soldiers. We’ve reached the road. First thing we do… Private Megan!" he called and the little girl in the middle straightened up.  
  
"Hold hands, Sir!" she called and Blaine grinned.  
  
"Good work, hop to it!" he called and the children grinned and tucked their kites under their arms as they joined hands, Kurt watching Blaine with an amused smile as he examined them and nodded.  
  
"Good job. Next thing we do…Private Amanda!" he called and the blonde girl furthest to the left giggled.  
  
"Look both ways to check for traffic, Sir!" she called and the kids started looking.  
  
"Nothing coming, Sir!" the last little girl grinned and Blaine smiled.  
  
"Good work Private Macey. Now… Private Tyler, it’s your job to tell us when to cross" Blaine grinned and Tyler nodded, looking both ways again before he nodded.  
  
"Safe to cross, Sir!" he called and Blaine grinned.  
  
"Okay soldiers. Cross!" he instructed and they all giggled and marched happily across the road, Kurt smiling as he walked beside Blaine.  
  
"That was… different" he breathed and Blaine looked at him as the kids reached the other side, all grabbing their kites and racing off down the small hill toward the large open field ahead.  
  
"They have fun and learn safety at the same time" Blaine hummed and shrugged.  
  
"It’s cool" Kurt smiled and bit his lip. He really wanted to talk to Blaine about everything. What were they? What had really happened? Where did this lead to? But he was far too nervous to even try and bring it up. Instead he settled for idle chatter as he and Blaine followed the four children down onto the field, watching as they unscrambled their kites and ran happily, throwing them up into the air. The wind caught them and tugged them up; happy giggles filling the field as the children ran around happily, pulling their kites with them. Blaine smiled and sat down on the grass, Kurt sitting down beside him, leaving a little distance.  
  
"Don’t let them go, okay!" Blaine called out in warning before he turned his head and looked at Kurt. “So, you wanted to talk… and my guess is it’s about the party" Blaine said casually and Kurt nodded with pink cheeks.  
  
"Correct" he hummed and Blaine bit his lip, turning his attention back to his siblings as he spoke.  
  
"I liked it. Kissing you. I was drunk though, and I didn’t stop to even think if you liked it to." He began and Kurt went to interrupt but Blaine continued. "But you kissed me back, so I assumed you did. But the next morning when there was no alcohol… I wasn’t sure if you’d still like it. And when I kissed you at your door this morning… I didn’t stop to think if you wanted it" Blaine sighed and looked at Kurt.   
  


"Did you?" he asked gently, and Kurt smiled, nodding his head. He bit his lip and leant in to kiss him again, but Blaine turned his head away and sighed, Kurt’s eyebrows furrowing in confusion.  
  
"Kurt… I… I know this is so cliché but… I’m not good for you" he sighed softly and started to pick at the grass with his nails.  
  
"I’m not. I… I’m a delinquent" he huffed, and Kurt frowned.  
  
"No you’re not. You have a bad attitude sometimes but that’s it…"  
  
Blaine laughed out loud at that comment and looked at Kurt.  
  
"I have tattoos"  
  
"You told me not to judge a book by its cover. You told me you weren’t an ass" Kurt pointed out and Blaine chuckled.  
  
"I’m not an ass. I’m just… troubled. I have tattoos but I didn’t get them at a tattoo parlour" he hummed. "I have a pierced tongue and I didn’t get that done in a studio either. I have scars and stories and bad habits and I’m damaged and you deserve someone who can be all romantic and loving and cheesy and dress in little bow-ties to make you happy" Blaine sighed and Kurt sat up a little more and frowned.  
  
"I don’t give a damn about appearance Blaine… if that’s what this is about…"  
  
"No Kurt it’s not. It’s about the fact that you hardly know me. Yeah, we’re friends but god… you don’t know my past. You know what I like to eat, my favourite book and colour and movie… but you don’t know the deep shit and when you know the deep shit… you won’t want me" Blaine told him and looked out at his siblings, blinking a little when Kurt took hold of his hand, lacing their fingers together.  
  
"So…tell me the deep shit" he smiled and Blaine looked at him with soft eyes.  
  
"I don’t want to" he breathed and Kurt shuffled a little closer, eyes on the boy.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because… I want you to want me" Blaine admitted in a soft voice and looked up at Kurt from under his lashes and Kurt smiled before he let his free hand come up and gently stroke the boy’s stubbly jaw.  
  
"Blaine…I’ve told you all about my mum and… my childhood… you know it all. I think it’s time you shared yours…" Kurt sighed and lent forward to press a soft kiss to his nose, Blaine chuckling softly. He closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
"Okay… Okay. Tonight. After dinner. I’ll come over" he sighed, and Kurt smiled and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Thank you" he smiled and sat back, neither one letting go of the others hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, Blaine's reveal about why he is so up and down with Kurt.

**Chapter 6**

"Blaine?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You've been here for…. about an hour"  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"Are you going to tell me yet, or do I need to devise some form of torture method in order to get you to speak?"  
  
At this, Blaine looked up from the book he had open on Kurt's bed and smiled softly at the chestnut haired boy.  
  
"I'm sorry, I guess I have been putting it off" he hummed and closed the book before he jumped off the bed and took hold of Kurt's hand, the boy smiling gently, squeezing it. Blaine grinned and started to slowly pull Kurt toward the window.  
  
"I'm going to tell you, just not here" he hummed and a small frown set itself on Kurt's face.  
  
"Then… where are we going?" he mused as Blaine pulled back the boys curtains and unhooked the window, pushing it wide open. Kurt's frown turned to a look of horror as Blaine let go of his hand and stepped out onto the small ledge below the window.  
  
"Blaine! What the hell are you doing!" he cried and hurried forward, unsure as to whether he should grab Blaine and drag him back in or call his dad for help. Blaine simply chuckled, turning around slowly, gripping the gutter as he did.  
  
"Calm down Kurt, I do this all the time. On my own window. Surely yours isn't that different" he hummed as he pulled himself up onto the roof. He brushed off his leather jacket and Kurt remained in his room; eyes wide as he tried to process what Blaine had just done.  
  
"Come on Kurt!" Blaine grinned and Kurt swallowed. He took a breath and copied what Blaine had done, heart racing. He gripped the gutter and tried to pull himself up, feeling a rush if relief flow through him when he felt Blaine's strong hands grip the top of his arms, helping him up. He was met with a large grin and he couldn't help but grin right back at the boy. Blaine held him for a moment before he let go and took his hand in his own, pulling him slowly along the roof. Kurt went silently and sat down on the warm tiles beside Blaine. The boy wrapped his arm around Kurt and smiled.  
  
"I come out here all the time" he began, and Kurt looked up at him with large eyes. "Especially at night. The sky just- it just fills with stars. It’s a great place to think" he hummed and Kurt nodded, turning his head to look out at the sky now.  
  
It was a perfect blend of red, yellow and orange, with hints of purple racing through it in waves. Even though they couldn't see the sun, the colours still made Kurt let out a soft breath, heart racing just a little bit faster. He could feel Blaine's warmth beside him, and he turned to look back at him.  
  
"Blaine?" he whispered, and Blaine looked at him with soft hazel eyes before he nodded and sighed. He sat up a little and moved his arm away from Kurt, his hands clasping together as he tried to find his words.  
  
"I- I never had a very good childhood" he breathed and Kurt watched him as he spoke. "I… My parents… I know they look like the perfect couple and they are. But th-they aren't… biologically my parents" Blaine looked at Kurt and he could already see the boy was stunned.  
  
"My name used to be Blaine Jenkins. Blaine Anderson sounds so much better I know… but… it was Jenkins. My father, he-he was an alcoholic and my mother was a drug dealer. They never really wanted a kid and-and I was a mistake that they couldn't afford to get rid of, so they kept me, and I was raised in a pretty terrible environment. My father was never kind to me. I don't think I ever once heard him say he loved me, or even use my name. It was always… 'you' or…'sport'. Never Blaine" the boy sighed, and Kurt could already feel his heart aching for the boy, wanting nothing more than to just reach out and hold him close and tell him he was loved. He was _so_ loved.  
  
"Anyway, I was with them until I emptied all my father's liquor down the sink because I was 6 and I thought I could make him a better drink out of petals and leaves and water" Blaine sighed and looked down at his lap. "Child services collected me at hospital when I was admitted with a broken arm and a bruise in the shape of a hand on the side of my face. I was put into foster care and I went through about... 10 different families by the time I was 11. Everyone hated me because they thought I was no good. At all. I never learnt any manners because I was never taught, and I didn't know how to use a knife and fork or how to tie my shoes, so I never wore any. I didn't know how to shower properly or that fuck and shit weren't common words to use in a household. I was never taught, and people weren't willing to teach me. And they all had kids of their own and they didn't need me longer than they were required to take care of me.” Blaine swallowed and Kurt squeezed his hand, keeping his eyes on the boy’s profile. He could see Blaine’s lip was trembling a little as he spoke.

“I was 12 when the Andersons came to the orphanage where I was placed, and they took one look at me and my mum… sh-she came and knelt down and tied my shoes for me." Blaine smiled and bit his lip as he did so.  
  
"She was like an angel, Kurt. And my Dad took one look at me and told me I could come home with them if I wanted to. And I did. But they already had two kids… one was 18 and the other was 20. Both adopted. Like me" he smiled gently.  
  
"Sarah was 20 at the time, now she's 26 and she lives in LA with her boyfriend Steve. She was so nice to me Kurt… she did my hair for me every day and dressed me and called me Blainey" he grinned and shook his head. "Cooper was 18. He was so… so great. He let me go everywhere with him and he taught me how to play football and how to ride a bike. He's truly a great brother. He's in LA too" Blaine smiled and didn't dare look up.

“They sound really great” Kurt offered, giving the boy a small smile. He honestly had no idea that the Andersons weren’t Blaine’s biological family, but it did make sense. Blaine didn’t look like his father and from what Kurt had seen of Mrs Anderson, he didn’t have any resemblance to her either.  
  
"I had it so good with the Andersons and then my mum fell pregnant with triplets so, I thought for sure I was gonna be kicked out but I never was. I was adopted and my name was changed. Then my mum had Tye and I went downhill. I robbed places and I got caught and I was thrown in Juvie at 16. That's where I got my tattoos. I met a guy in there… Jay. He was 17. But he kept me safe. I was there for 6 months. And when I got out, I vowed to be a better person and to love what I have… and see how perfect my life is. I vowed to be a good brother to my siblings, and I will" Blaine sniffed and looked at Kurt, the boys eyes filled with tears as he listened to Blaine.  
  
"So I told you. I have not had an easy start Kurt… and it's hard for me sometimes, but I'm trying. And I wanted you to know all of my shit before you decided to-to let me in because I don't want to be something you'll regret" he breathed and Kurt felt his heart ache once more as Blaine looked up at him with large, saddened eyes.  
  
Did Blaine honestly think that he didn't want him? Clearly the boy hadn't had it easy growing up, but he was so wonderful. He was sweet and kind and he was still growing, and Kurt knew that he needed Blaine.  
  
He sighed and moved onto his knees and Blaine looked down.  
  
"Okay… okay I'm sorry. I- I'll leave you now and you can just forget-" Blaine stopped talking when Kurt pressed their lips together in a deep, fierce kiss. He melted right away and let his hand move to cup Kurt's jaw. Kurt smiled against his lips and pulled back; eyes closed as he bit his lip. He paused and opened his eyes, pressing their foreheads together.  
  
"Blaine… I still want you" he smiled and he felt Blaine's soft chuckle against his lips and didn't protest as Blaine kissed him hard again, their chests pressing together as they gripped each other, neither one wanting to let go.  
  
The two boys remained on the roof, wrapped up in each other, totally oblivious to the fact that the sky had gone dark, stars now filling the sky. The wind tousled their hair but they didn't care because they had each other's warmth.  
  
To Kurt, it felt like they'd kissed for days, his entire body buzzing with excitement when they eventually parted, cheeks pink and lips swollen.  
  
"I… I'll see you at school?" Blaine swallowed and grinned as Kurt nodded and kissed his nose.  
  
"You sure will" he breathed, and the pair slowly started to climb down from the roof, swinging into Kurt's room. Blaine stayed on the windowsill and lent forward, kissing Kurt one more time.  
  
"Night baby" he winked and climbed down the drainpipe and landed with a thud, waving as he hurried into his own home. Kurt blushed and fell back onto his bed, staring up at his ceiling, heart thudding fast.  
  
He'd kissed Blaine.  
  
He'd really kissed Blaine.  
  
He had a boyfriend.  
  
He had a love.


End file.
